MSA: Tears
by dracoizumi
Summary: Ponyboy loves Johnny and is suicidal, what will happen? Sorry bad with summeries. Slash, PonyboyJohnny, fluffyish, please R&R! Third Mini Slash Adventure!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Oustisders or anything else having to do with them, just the idea to create this was mine. Well this is my second Outsiders fanfiction, and it will probably be a bit OOC but well, this is what I felt like writting. I hope you like it, its Ponyboy/Johnny pairings, slash! If you do not like that, please don't flame me, just hit the back button. Thanks, please R&R! This is another MSA, isn't that exciting? I love my Mini stories oh so much!

Mini Slash Adventures  
Part 3: Tears

Ponyboy's POV

He is lying across my chest sleeping, and he looks so peacful, that there is nothing in the world that could bother him. I brush the hair out of his eyes and smile and his calm expression. It is amazing on where we are after all the bad things that have happened lately. Ofcourse what has happened between us the last few weeks has been the most amazing thing. It all started on that dark day, I came to the lot, I knew I would run into him there. He looked up at me and greeted me with a smile. It quickly faded however once he realized that I had tears streaming down the sides of my pale face.

Flashback

"Hey Ponyboy, how's it going?" Johnny asked happily, looking up at his closest friend. He stared and his happy tone turned into a concerned. "Pony, what's wrong? You're crying..." He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him close to his chest. "You didn't fight with Darry or Soda now did you?"

Ponyboy slowly pulled back and placed his hands in his jackets' pockets, feeling his switchblade when he did. "Look, I gotta' tell ya something..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath and wiping his lonely tears. The fact that he was crying didn't help at all for what he had planned a while after he talked to Johnny, he figured it wouldn't matter anyways. "Greasers are tough, they are not supposed to cry, they only time I should cry is if I ever got beat up as bad as you did with those Socs'."

"It's alright Ponyboy, I won't tell anyone. What were you going to tell me now?" The older boy spoke in his soft voice curiously. He sat down beside Ponyboy and looked over at him.

"You gotta' promise me that no matter what, you can't tell the other on what we talk about here, no matter how much you hate me, or how much they wanna know, alright?" He waited until Johnny promised before he continued.

"You know I could never hate you, you mean so much to me, what is it?" Ponyboy laughed nervously as Johnny said this, and fingered the switchblade in his jacket.

"Look Johnny, we've been friends forever, and you never treated me different than the rest of the group, not like I was younger or anything like that. You understand me, and I can talk to you about anything, you won't laugh at my feelings and your willing to hear me out. I haven't been able to tell you these feelings lately though, I know you would not want to hear me out, and not understand..." He trailed off slowly before his eyes began tearing up again. Johnny tried to cut in, but Ponyboy wouldn't let him. "I'm in love with you man, and I'm sorry, I wish it were different, don't bother hitting me or anything, I will be hurting myself enough as soon as I leave. I know you could never like me back, I just had to tell you" He tried to took another deep breath and waited for what Johnny had to say.

"Your right, I don't like you." Johnny started, Ponyboy got up from hearing this, but hands stopped him. "I love you." Before Ponyboy could reply He felt the older boys soft lips on his own and he stood there in awe, his heart beating out of his chest. Johnny pulled back after a few moments and Ponyboy didn't know what to do or say.

"W-what was that." The younger boy finally spat out. This time it was Johnny's time to explain.

"You do not know how long I have wanted you to say that to me. Do you know how long I have felt this way about you? Sometimes when you stare at me, I feel as if you are looking right through me, and you find out what I actually think about you. I've had so much trouble staring back at you, I thought you could never feel the same way."

"Johnny you do not know happy I am right now. Do you know what I was planning to do after I told you?" Pony's eyes became watery again but tried to hold it back the best he could. "I was going to kill myself man, I couldn't live without you, I didn't know what to do, you are the only person I live for anymore. I mean ofcourse the others care about me, but still..." Ponyboy said, whispering his last words. "Will you, I mean can you, kiss me again?" He asked shyly.

Johnny lent forward and whispered something to him. "I will never leave you, so never worry about living without me, if you die, I die too. I love you Ponyboy Curtis." He closed the space between him and felt the younger boys hands reach around his neck to pull him closer. It was the best day of both their lives.

Flashback End

Lying here in bed naked, Johnny in my arms, I can't even remember what it felt like to be lonely, to want to die. Johnny is my life, my secret lover that no one knows about. Sure we were almost caught a few times, but we are still not ready for the others to know. We arn't sure how they will handle it. I am sure Dally has some idea, he has been so suspiciously lately, and gives us weird looks when we go off alone together. I'm sure he'd be drilling questions at us the moment he saw us touch. I look down at Johnny and he begins to stir, his eyes flutter and he looks up into my eyes and smiles. That smile made my heart melt, I lent down and kissed him softly, like the first kiss we shared.

"Ponyboy?" He whispers to me.

"Mumm?" I gently touch his skin and I can see him shiver from the touch.

"I love you"

"I love you too Johnny."

End.

A/N: Well, this didn't turn out exactly like I had planned, but I really only wrote it so I could get my mind off my science test which I had after math, which is the class I wrote it in. You know how boring my math class has been lately? Anywho, a little sappy I guess, it is just a short little thing. Please R&R! I really love getting reviews!


End file.
